


Alternate Realities Are Neat

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thoughtful drabble, set pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Realities Are Neat

There is a theory.  
That every time you make a choice, you also make the other choice - and the universe splits in two.

She ponders this as she sets the table for dinner.

Perhaps, in another world, she had not married.  
Maybe she never had children.  
Or had six more.  
Maybe her husband had been killed in the troll attack five years ago.  
Perhaps there are even worlds where Olaf had not loved her quite so dearly - where he hadn't always been faithful.  
Perhaps he even-

But he's back, so Aud stops her musing, and goes to welcome him home.


End file.
